This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A chapter has been submitted for the new volume of Biological Magnetic Resonance, Editors Sushil Misra and Larry Berliner. Chapter 16 "Biological Systems" shows applications of High Field ESR (VHF EPR) for biological systems and discusses in details the virtues of High Field multifrequency ESR compared to standard ESR at lower frequency.